


Начало долгого пути

by SmokingSnake, WTF Warhammer Blood Angels 2021 (fandom_Blood_Angels)



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Action, Don't copy to another site, Folklore, Gen, Missing Scene, Violence, WTF Kombat 2021, road story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Blood_Angels/pseuds/WTF%20Warhammer%20Blood%20Angels%202021
Summary: “Думаешь, мы никогда не отправляли посланников к Клыку в прошлом столетии? И что с ними стало? Трое вернулись в виде отрезанных голов, сохранённых в алхимическом растворе из яда морского змея. Трое не вернулись никогда” — Скарат, капеллан Ордена Расчленителей.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Начало долгого пути

**Author's Note:**

> Могут быть расхождения с официальным лором Космоволков.

Ворейн медленно спустился по пандусу, держа открытые ладони на виду. Его не оставляло ощущение опасности, которым была напоена атмосфера Волчьего корабля — давно, слишком давно упали в землю семена вражды между их Орденами, и на секунду он даже задумался, правильно ли поступил, решившись положить этому конец. Быть может, это станет последней ошибкой в его жизни.  
— Великий Волк узнает о твоем прибытии, Расчленитель, — обратился к нему один из фенрисийцев.  
— Да, — произнес Ворейн, стараясь скрыть настороженность. — Хорошо.

Вырубленная в скале крепость Этт встретила его на удивление мирно. Не дружелюбно, нет — Ворейн то и дело ловил на себе подозрительные и откровенно враждебные взгляды, но дальше молчаливого отторжения дело не шло. “Ты гость, — объяснил Рагнар. — Гость под крышей нашего дома неприкосновенен”. Ворейн не стал напоминать ему о трех отрубленных головах своих братьев, улетавших на Фенрис с миром. Возможно, их не сочли достойными гостеприимства.  
Хотя, если вспомнить, как приняли Волков на Кретации, жаловаться было не на что.  
— Великий Волк Гримнар окажет тебе честь и выслушает тебя, чужак, — неприязненно произнес встретивший их фенрисиец, коротко переговорив о чем-то с Рагнаром на местном языке, на слух таком же грубом и холодном, как каменные стены крепости. — Веди себя с ним учтиво и, возможно, выйдешь отсюда на своих ногах.  
Ворейн коротко кивнул, не поддавшись на провокацию. Будь на его месте кто-то из более горячих нравом братьев, он бы взъярился на эту неприкрытую угрозу и, скорее всего, был бы тут же убит, несмотря ни на какие обычаи.  
К счастью, долгая по меркам Кретации жизнь научила Ворейна терпению, и потому он не ответил даже на словах.

Тяжелые деревянные двери приоткрылись, пропуская их с Рагнаром в тронный зал. До сих пор Ворейн ни разу не видел таких огромных пустынных пространств: на его родном мире каждый метр, очищенный от джунглей, был большой ценностью. Здесь же, казалось, можно было разместить весь орден Расчленителей вместе с боевой техникой: дальние углы зала терялись в тенях, потолок находился так высоко, будто его и вовсе не было.  
— Приветствую, Рагнар Черная Грива! — раздался звучный голос, и Ворейн перевел взгляд на трон, стоявший в центре зала на массивном пьедестале. — Рад видеть тебя живым и здоровым, брат. Мне передали, у тебя есть история для моих ушей; признаюсь, я удивлен. Расскажи же, с чем пришел! Сдается мне, о твоих подвигах еще сложат пару саг, — Великий Волк хрипло рассмеялся, откинувшись на спинку трона.  
Рагнар учтиво поклонился, сделав Ворейну знак последовать его примеру. Сжав в кулаке поднявшуюся было гордость, тот тоже наклонил голову, хоть и не так низко — боковым зрением он продолжал внимательно следить за всеми Волками в зале.  
— Я был на Кретации, Великий Волк, — начал Рагнар, и брови его собеседника удивленно поползли вверх, смещая и растягивая шрамы на лице. Однако прерывать Рагнара Великий Волк не стал, и тот продолжил: — Не буду лгать: нас не встретили там хлебом и мьодом. Нальфир Острый Язык отправился к праотцам, сражаясь с тварями из тех мест, и я лично сложу сагу о его подвиге. Но и среди Расчленителей есть мужи, знающие слово “честь”...  
— Вот как? — Великий Волк выглядел позабавленным, но по тому, как он сжал рукоять своего огромного топора, Ворейн понял, что он едва сдерживается. — И давно они появились на свет? Помнишь ли ты, брат, предание о Конце Чести?  
— Помню, — напряженно откликнулся Рагнар. — История нашего раздора с Расчленителями тянется уже много лет, и в ней было немало взаимных обид.  
— Не мы начали эту войну, — в голосе Великого Волка прорезались низкие рычащие ноты.  
— Но в наших силах ее прекратить, — Ворейн выступил вперед, чувствуя на себе подозрительные, недобрые взгляды. — Мы служим одному делу, Великий Волк. Нам нечего делить.  
— Кроме крови наших братьев, — взгляд Великого Волка уперся в него, надавил на плечи. Под этим взглядом захотелось стать маленьким, незаметным, как споры гром-травы, чтобы гнев этого грозного воина обрушился на кого-нибудь другого. — Ее не унять красивыми словами о мире и дружбе. Кто вернет нам погибших, Расчленитель?  
— Я не могу вернуть всех, — Ворейн поднял взгляд и посмотрел прямо в глаза Великому Волку, — но тело Нальфира Острого Языка доставлено в Этт и ждет погребения по вашим обычаям.  
Великий Волк не ответил, и на какое-то время в зале воцарилась тишина. Волки переглядывались между собой, не решаясь прервать его размышления; Ворейн чувствовал, что посматривали и на него: кто с недоверием, кто с любопытством — но сам он не отводил взгляда от трона.  
— Чего ты хочешь от меня, Расчленитель? — наконец проговорил Великий Волк. — Ты поступил храбро, явившись сюда с миром, и я верю Рагнару, взявшему тебя на поруки. Но из-за одного проявления доброй воли я не готов простить и забыть все, что совершили твои братья.  
— Я на это и не надеялся, — Ворейн прикрыл глаза и позволил себе немного расслабиться. Это уже была победа, пусть и крошечная, как та самая спора гром-травы.  
— Так я повторю: чего ты от меня хочешь? Ты мог бы отдать тело брата Нальфира Рагнару, но ты явился сюда, рискуя жизнью — чтобы сказать несколько слов?  
Ворейн сделал шаг вперед — и еще один, и еще. Он загривком чувствовал, как напряглись позади него Волки, готовые ударить, едва он пересечет невидимую черту. Ворейн усмехнулся сам себе — и остановился, на шаг не доходя до нее.  
— Я явился сюда, рискуя жизнью, чтобы услышать твой ответ, Великий Волк, — произнес он, подняв голову, чтобы видеть его лицо. — Готов ли ты пойти на мировую? Прекратить бессмысленную вражду, не приносящую ничего, кроме новых и новых жертв? Не простить обиды, но оставить прошлое в прошлом, перестать считать, кто сколько крови пролил, а принять, что и мы, и вы пролили ее уже достаточно?  
В тишине, которая показалась Ворейну громче бури, едва слышно потрескивали разряды на силовом топоре Великого Волка. Лицо его оставалось непроницаемо, словно было выточено из остывшей вулканической породы, источенной ветрами и временем, но все еще каменно-крепкой.  
— Готов, — произнес он, когда Ворейн уже почти потерял надежду. — Я готов с этого дня прекратить считать обиды, Ангел. И мое слово будет законом для всех Волков, ныне живущих и тех, кто придет им вослед. Но я знаю, что твои братья не поверят слову Волка, даже Великого, — он усмехнулся, и Ворейн почувствовал, как расслабляются другие Волки за его спиной. Они больше не источали угрозы, даже воздух в зале как будто потеплел. — Сомневаюсь, что и письменного договора будет достаточно. Ты знаешь Расчленителей лучше меня. Что может убедить вас в моей доброй воле?  
Этот вопрос Ворейн предвидел заранее и еще на “Аквиле” продумал, что сказать в ответ.  
— Мы отправляли на Фенрис послов, — произнес он, почтительно кивнув. — Судьбу первых трех эмиссаров мы знаем. — Челюсти сжались сами собой, помимо его желания, но Ворейн не позволил себе дать волю злости. — Трое других же канули в неизвестность. Я был бы наивен, если бы предположил, что они живы, но… У вас могло остаться что-то: оружие, части доспехов…  
Геносемя. Ворейн не особенно в это верил, и все же даже тень от проблеска этой надежды заставила бы его пролететь половину галактики, чтобы подарить братьям достойное посмертие.  
— Мне ничего не известно о втором посольстве, — нахмурившись, произнес Великий Волк. — Полагаю, меня не было на Фенрисе, когда они явились. Впрочем, как бы там ни было, я догадываюсь, что с ними сделали. И, увы, не смогу выполнить твою просьбу, — он развел руками. — Их тела вместе с доспехами и оружием лежат где-то за воротами Этта. Я слышал, на Кретации есть похожий обычай… — Его лицо прочертила клыкастая ухмылка.  
— Я найду их, — Ворейн сжал руки в кулаки, слыша, как скрипит керамит латных перчаток. — Найду и верну, чего бы мне это ни стоило!  
Великий Волк пожал плечами.  
— Фенрис огромен, Ангел. Я не буду удерживать тебя, но знай, что ты идешь на верную смерть.  
— Нет, если я буду его проводником, — раздалось из-за спины.  
Ворейн оглянулся. Глаза Рагнара светились решимостью.  
— Ты пошел за мной в джунгли Кретации, — продолжил он, обращаясь к Ворейну: — Теперь мой черед провести тебе экскурсию по родному миру.  
— Что ж, значит, так тому и быть, — подытожил Великий Волк. Древко его топора дважды звучно ударило об пол. — Отправляйтесь, и да будут духи милостивы к вам!

Ворота крепости закрылись за ними с глухим стуком. Ворейн обернулся: между сомкнувшимися каменными створками невозможно было вставить и лезвие ножа. Пути назад не было.  
Порыв ледяного ветра бросил ему в лицо горсть снега. Ворейн сощурился, попытался оглядеться, но все вокруг тонуло в бесконечной белой мути. Крохотные кусочки льда, притворявшиеся снежинками, обжигали лицо, ресницы мгновенно слиплись, сужая обзор.  
— Я дома!.. — с нескрываемым восторгом выдохнул Рагнар справа от его плеча. Изо рта у него вырывались клубы пара, брови мгновенно побелели от изморози. Ворейн подумал, что и сам, наверное, выглядит не лучше. Вот уж шутка судьбы: из родных джунглей попасть прямиком на ледяной мир!  
— Обвяжи ее вокруг пояса, — деловито произнес тем временем Рагнар, кидая ему конец веревки. Вторым концом он обмотался сам, завязав его каким-то хитрым узлом. — Так мы не потеряемся в метели, — пояснил он.  
Ворейн сделал, как было велено, мимоходом подумав, что, не будь с ним уроженца Фенриса, он и впрямь мог бы не вернуться назад в Этт. Ему бы в голову не пришло, что, идя с кем-то рядом, можно запросто потерять его из виду: в джунглях следы прошедшего человека сохранялись на несколько дней даже после сильной бури. Здесь же… Он оглянулся назад: там, где на снегу еще пару минут назад были отпечатки их сабатонов, теперь расстилалось нетронутое белое пространство — точно такое же, как впереди и по сторонам, насколько можно было разглядеть. Быть может, и весь Фенрис был одинаково белым, холодным и пустынным.  
— Есть идеи, куда твои братья могли направиться? — спросил Рагнар, и Ворейн озадаченно нахмурился.  
— Они не должны были уйти далеко от крепостной стены, — задумчиво произнес он. — Разве что их что-то погнало бы прочь...  
— Тут водится немало опасных тварей, — с почти отеческой гордостью заметил Рагнар.  
— Нет, с тварями они предпочли бы сразиться, — покачал головой Ворейн. — Что-то более масштабное, вроде землетрясения или извержения вулкана...  
— Ты просто не видел наших кракенов, — Рагнар ухмыльнулся. — Они вполне себе стоят извержения какого-нибудь небольшого вулкана!  
— Ну им уж точно не сравниться с карнозавром или птирадоном! Клыки длиной с твою ногу, помнишь? — Ворейн хохотнул, но, видя, что Рагнар не разделил его веселья, осекся. Да, пожалуй, рановато было шутить про смерть его боевого брата. — Я попробую задействовать поисковую систему доспеха, — перевел тему он. — Если они не отходили далеко и датчики их брони не повреждены, она засечет местоположение.  
Он надел шлем. Вой ветра вместе с колкими прикосновениями снежинок остались снаружи, визоры достроили картину окружающего пространства. Далеко на горизонте Ворейн увидел острые хребты скал, слева и справа позади — уходящий вдаль крепостной вал. Повинуясь его мысленному приказу, система распознавания “свой-чужой” начала поиск сигналов братьев.  
— Ну что? — нетерпеливо спросил Рагнар.  
— Пока никаких следов, — Ворейн проследил за тем, как алая волна сигнала на визоре распространяется вширь и приходит обратно. Ни одной точки ответа не загоралось в обозримом пространстве. — Попробуем пройти вокруг крепости, может, камень просто отражает сигнал.  
— Возможно, — Рагнар произнес это настолько деланно-невозмутимым тоном, что было понятно: он едва ли в это верит.  
— Ты считаешь, я зря пошел искать их? — спросил Ворейн прямо, с трудом продвигаясь по глубокому снегу вдоль крепостного вала.  
Рагнар пожал плечами. Он шел за ним след в след, но двигался не в пример легче, словно сугробы, в которых ноги утопали по середину бедра, совершенно его не беспокоили.  
— Великий Волк сказал верно — Фенрис большой. Их могли утащить дикие звери, или они сами ушли от Этта дальше, чем ты думаешь. А может, их обледеневшие мумии провалились так глубоко под слой снега… — он не договорил, по-видимому, решив, что с Ворейна и этого будет достаточно. — Как говорят у нас, проще найти золотую песчинку на морском дне.  
— Я не дурак, — Ворейн усмехнулся, снова запуская сигнал. — Я с самого начала знал, что шансов почти нет. Но память о моих братьях стоит того, чтобы хотя бы попытаться. По крайней мере, я буду знать, что сделал все что мог.  
Дальше они шли молча.

К закату метель утихла. Крупные редкие хлопья снега медленно кружились в воздухе, залепляя камеры визоров и покрывая огромными пушистыми шапками наплечники. Рагнар в очередной раз передернул плечами, встряхиваясь всем телом, как настоящий волк, и скомандовал:  
— Привал. Нам нужно переночевать у огня.  
Ворейн удивленно обернулся.  
— Переночевать? — спросил он. — Вот уж не думал, что мы собираемся спать здесь!  
— Спать и не выйдет, — Рагнар ухмыльнулся, обнажив чуть удлиненные клыки, и коротко пояснил: — Волки боятся огня.  
Ворейн думал было возразить, что он не намерен останавливаться из-за каких-то животных, но оглянулся вокруг, вспомнил первые впечатления от снежных пустошей Фенриса и передумал. Он был на чужой планете с чужими обычаями, так что не лишним будет прислушаться к тому, кто родился и вырос здесь.  
— Нам не из чего развести костер, — нахмурился он, отвязывая от пояса веревку и снимая шлем. Проклятая жестянка успела изрядно ему надоесть, так что он с радостью подставил лицо морозному воздуху.  
Рагнар не ответил. Вместо этого он отвел руку в сторону, активировал встроенный в броню огнемет и начал поливать струей пламени ближайший сугроб, едва выделявшийся над остальной белой пустыней. Несколько мгновений спустя из-под растопленного снежного покрова показались тонкие, лишенные листьев ветки, затем начал проглядывать мощный морщинистый ствол.  
— Так они и проводят Хельскую Зиму, — объяснил Рагнар, поворачиваясь к Ворейну: — Спят под снегом, пока солнце не освободит их из плена. У нас есть красивая легенда об этом…  
Под руководством Рагнара до темноты они нарубили мелких ветвей и сделали себе подстилки: “иначе к утру доспехи примерзнут намертво”, — пояснил он. Толстые ветви, обтесанные коротким ножом Ворейна, стали заготовками под факелы, сам же ствол высох и разогрелся под еще одним выстрелом из огнемета, загоревшись отличным жарким костром. Когда на Фенрис окончательно опустилась ночь, оба десантника уже сидели, удобно устроившись возле огня.  
“Не будь на нас доспехов, со стороны мы, наверное, были бы похожи на местных дикарей, отдыхающих после охоты”, — подумал Ворейн.  
— У нас принято в такие ночи рассказывать истории.  
Ворейн с трудом оторвал взгляд от пляшущих языков пламени и кивнул Рагнару:  
— У нас тоже. Обычно это байки о славной охоте и большой вкусной добыче.  
— Что, неужели кто-то из потомков Ангела рассказывает истории не о нем? — подколол его Рагнар.  
— Ни за что не поверю, что у вас есть хоть одна легенда, где бы не упоминались волки, — хмыкнул в ответ Ворейн. — Но я имел в виду племена охотников Кретации. У нас в Ордене не принято разводить костры в крепости, а о подвигах не болтают — их совершают.  
— Многое теряете, — пожал плечами Рагнар. — Впрочем, дело ваше. Мы рассказываем наши истории не просто ради забавы — каждая из них чему-то учит молодых Кровавых Когтей. Каждый наш Волк — пример для них.  
Ворейн не стал возражать. Запала спорить не было, а сидеть молча и впрямь становилось неуютно.  
— Тогда расскажи что-нибудь из того, что слушают ваши Кровавые Когти, — попросил он и, ухмыльнувшись, добавил: — Обещаю внимать и не глумиться.  
Рагнар некоторое время сидел молча, глядя куда-то в сердце огня. Ворейн уже думал было, что его сочли недостойным местных легенд, когда тот наконец начал:  
— Давным-давно, еще до появления Волчьего Короля Лемана Русса на этой стылой земле, вожаком всех волков Фенриса был двуглавый Моркаи, — произнес он нараспев. — У него было немало подручных, сеявших ужас и погибель среди людей, и каждый, кто жил на Фенрисе, будь то человек или зверь, трепетал перед Моркаи. Ему посвящались жертвы, ему приносили дань и молили о снисхождении. Но редко отвечал Моркаи на эти мольбы…  
Он внезапно умолк и сделал Ворейну знак прислушаться. Ветер совсем унялся, слышно было далеко. “Фить-фью, фить-фью”, — разносилось над снежной пустыней.  
— Птица? — тихо, едва шевеля губами, спросил Ворейн.  
— Человек, — улыбнулся Рагнар и встал на ноги. — Приветствую тебя, охотник!  
“Фить-фью” просвистело в последний раз и замолкло. Мгновение спустя Ворейн услышал, как тихо хрустит подмерзшая корочка снега.  
— Прошу прощения, нарушил ваше покой, Большие Боги.  
К костру вышел седобородый мужчина, одетый в выделанные шкуры, из-за которых казался и сам подобным зверю. На ногах у него были широкие плоские деревяшки, а в руках — тонкие палки, которыми он отталкивался от снега. Его низкий готик был неуверенным, ломаным, но держался он с достоинством и учтивостью.  
— Наш костер — твой костер, — Рагнар подвинулся, давая человеку место на своей подстилке. — Таков обычай, — пояснил он Ворейну, — если встретил на пустоши охотника — пригласи его обогреться у твоего костра. Быть может, однажды к тебе заглянет сам Лаккан, Рунный Волк, принявший облик человека.  
Ворейн хотел было спросить, зачем ему волк, притворяющийся человеком, у костра, но смолчал — обещал же не глумиться. Тем временем пришелец, уже отстегнувший от ботинок деревянные подошвы, что-то спросил у Рагнара на местном рычащем языке. Тот ответил — Ворейн не разобрал ни слова, но продолжал внимательно прислушиваться.  
— Он говорит, что видел Красных Богов, похожих на тебя, — настороженно произнес Рагнар. — Но это было давно, много зим назад, когда он был еще юношей.  
— Где? — Ворейн едва удержался, чтобы не вскочить с места и не наброситься на человека. — Где он их видел?  
— Пред люди ушли, шерсть на холке Железного Волка, — с трудом подбирая слова, произнес тот.  
— Перед тем, как поселения откочевали глубже на материк во время таяния льдов, он видел их в горах к северо-востоку отсюда, — перевел Рагнар. — Вон тех, — он указал в темноту куда-то в направлении далекого хребта, который Ворейн заприметил еще днем, увидев через визор шлема. — Он говорит, одно из поселений торговало с ними, выменивало мясо и мьод на железо.  
— Они живы, — выдохнул Ворейн, сам не веря в это до конца.  
— Прошли годы, — нахмурился Рагнар. — Не питай надежды раньше времени, кузен.  
— Сколько идти до тех гор? — проигнорировав его, спросил Ворейн у человека. — Шерсти Железного Волка, или как их там?  
— Семь, десять рассветов, — отозвался тот. — Снег сильно — долго.  
— Мы дойдем за три, — Ворейн сжал руку в кулак так сильно, что перчатка заскрежетала керамитом, а краска на ладони покрылась сетью царапин. Человек испуганно свел брови, обнял себя руками, словно пытаясь защититься.  
— Расстроить Бога? — дрогнувшим голосом спросил он.  
Ворейн шумно выдохнул, заставил себя разжать руки и отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Нет, ты меня не расстроил. Наоборот, я рад. Спасибо, смертный, — произнес он, справившись с собой. Подумав, он снял с пояса короткий нож и протянул человеку: — Это тебе. Ты хорошо помог.  
Человек принял оружие благоговейно, затаив дыхание. Его глаза в свете костра блестели от восторга и скрываемой опаски.  
— Я беречь твой дар, Красный Бог! — произнес он, когда к нему вернулась способность говорить.  
Ворейн благосклонно кивнул, всматриваясь в темноту, пытаясь различить там иззубренные очертания далекого хребта.

— Теперь твой нож станет реликвией для целого поселения, — подтрунивал над ним Рагнар все следующее утро. — Ты стал живым героем местных легенд, гордись! Не уверен, правда, что ты не окажешься там каким-нибудь волком…  
Ворейн молча и целеустремленно шагал вперед, не позволяя себе отвлекаться на болтовню. Черные скалы, и впрямь похожие на вздыбленную шерсть, маячили на горизонте, маня к себе и словно отодвигаясь каждый раз, когда казалось, что они уже рядом.  
— Не странно ли это, что мы встретили человека, который видел моих братьев, буквально в первую же ночь? — наконец произнес он, только когда они снова встали на ночлег. — Фенрис большой.  
— Здесь ходит немало людей, — пожал плечами Рагнар, вороша палкой костер, — а слухи распространяются быстро. Может, он и не видел их своими глазами, просто слышал предание. Что? — удивленно спросил он, подняв на Ворейна взгляд.  
Ворейн отозвался не сразу.  
— Значит, это могла быть всего лишь байка, досужий вымысел дикарей? — выдавил он.  
— Богам не врут, мой красный друг, — покачал головой Рагнар. — Я же говорил, мы не рассказываем истории просто так. Каждая из них, даже самая невероятная — в какой-то мере правда.  
— Что, и про двухголового волка — вождя всех людей? — насмешливо хмыкнул Ворейн.  
— Не только людей. Моркаи правил и зверьми тоже, — Рагнар только улыбнулся в ответ. — Хочешь узнать продолжение? — И, дождавшись кивка, снова взял напевный тон сказителя: — Однажды, в самую стылую зиму одна из волчиц-жен Моркаи нашла на пустоши человеческого младенца. Он был один, без матери, и истошно плакал от голода и холода. Волчица пожалела ребенка и вскормила его вместе со своими волчатами — близнецами Фреки и Гери. Малыш рос быстро, очень скоро он смог на равных состязаться с молочными братьями в беге и борьбе…  
Рагнар говорил, и речь его лилась тягучим, слитным потоком, пробуждавшим к жизни образы из древних времен. Вот ребенок, одетый в шкуры, играл с волчатами, кувыркался в снегу, хватался за серую шерсть, заливисто смеялся — а те, дурачась, осторожно прихватывали его за ноги. Вот он уже стал юношей, волки-побратимы теперь едва доставали ему до пояса. Они скользили по подмерзшему снегу с обеих сторон от него, как верные тени, загоняли дичь, выводя ее под удар — и юноша, приникнув к распоротой шее, пил теплую оленью кровь.  
Вот огромная черная тень с двумя оскаленными пастями упала на добычу, требуя своей доли…  
Рагнар прервался, вырывая Ворейна из этой грезы наяву.  
— Наставник Кровавых Когтей на этом месте обычно спрашивает у них, о чем успела поведать история. Ты не Кровавый Коготь, а я не учитель тебе, но мне интересно, как ты ее понял, — спросил он.  
— Охотиться стаей проще, чем поодиночке, — Ворейн коротко пожал плечами. — Выживать группой легче, чем самому по себе. Это все знают.  
Рагнар невесело улыбнулся.  
— Все знают, но мы почему-то раз за разом обнажаем оружие друг против друга. Астартес созданы братьями, но вместо того, чтобы охотиться плечом к плечу среди звезд, мы все время ищем повод для раздора. Вот и выходит, что каждый Кровавый Коготь слышал эту историю, но почти никто не понял как должно.  
Он умолк, глядя в мерцающие темно-красным светом угли. Ворейн тоже промолчал, не зная, что на это ответить.  
— Что говорится в вашем предании о Конце Чести? — все же спросил он несколько минут спустя.  
— Смотря какое предание ты имеешь в виду, — отозвался Рагнар. — В том, которое рассказывают всем, есть только краткое изложение событий: Расчленители напали на гражданских, Волки их защитили. Много трупов и славная победа.  
— А ты говорил, ваши легенды не врут, — усмехнулся Ворейн.  
— Там нет ни слова лжи, — упрямо мотнул головой Рагнар. — У очага просто не рассказывают всех подробностей. Но я знаю, как все было на самом деле.  
— Есть отдельное предание для тех, кто достаточно хорошо усвоил уроки предыдущего? — продолжал насмехаться Ворейн. — И откуда тебе знать, что в нем раскрыто все? Может, ты просто оказался недостоин выслушать третью версию?  
— Мою версию мне рассказал тот, кто был там лично, — глухо отозвался Рагнар. — Иначе я бы не вернул “Барионикс” на Кретацию.  
— Так что говорится в твоем предании? — спросил Ворейн несколько минут спустя, когда молчание между ними выстыло до крайности.  
— Все были неправы, — коротко ответил Рагнар. — Вы — в том, что заварили эту кашу, напав на мирных жителей. Мы — в том, что отказались вернуть тела павших. Бессмысленно взвешивать, чья вина больше. Ты верно сказал Великому Волку тогда, в зале: если мы будем раз за разом пересчитывать взаимные обиды, это никогда не кончится.  
Ворейн медленно кивнул, признавая его правоту, но все еще избегая смотреть куда-то кроме костра. Они молчали, вслушиваясь в свист ветра, тихий перестук снежинок по керамиту доспехов, треск дерева в огне, но это молчание больше не было холодным.  
— Как-то громко воет ветер сегодня, — произнес Ворейн, меняя тему.  
— Только что заметил? — хмыкнул Рагнар. — Кажется, твое охотничье чутье не работает на Фенрисе, кузен, — он широко улыбнулся, прежде чем дать ответ: — Это не ветер. Это волки.  
— Надеюсь, они хотя бы не двухголовые, — проворчал Ворейн, подтягивая поближе топор.  
Однако Рагнар жестом успокоил его.  
— Они не нападут, пока горит огонь. Поэтому мы и не ходим ночью.  
— И об этом у вас тоже наверняка есть какая-нибудь полуправдивая легенда, — ворчливо отозвался Ворейн.

Утро забрезжило, как всегда, поздно. Рагнар погасил костер, засыпав его сверху снегом, отошел от их стоянки на пару метров и позвал Ворейна.  
— Смотри, — кивнул он на огромные следы на снегу. — И скажи мне еще раз, что предпочел бы увидеться с ними, а не с карнозавром.  
Ворейн опустился на одно колено, изучая следы. Каждая лапа почти достигала размеров его ладони в керамитовых перчатках, кое-где в наст вмерзли клочки темной, жесткой шерсти.  
— Опасные звери, — покачал головой он. — Но я предпочту не делать выводов, пока не увижу их клыки.  
— Сомневаюсь, что тебе понравится это знакомство, — насмешливо произнес за его спиной Рагнар.

Горы были уже близко — так близко, что Ворейн на ходу мог различить отдельные пики, покрытые сияющими на солнце ледяными шапками, морщины перевалов, отполированные временем и водой скальные плиты. У этого места была своя грубая, первобытная красота — смертоносная прелесть не тронутой человеком природы. Ворейн был рад, что их путешествие подходит к концу, но знал, что, быть может, однажды будет скучать по этому миру с его обжигающим холодом и коварным снегом, заметающим следы.  
До самого вечера они шли без остановки, не вставая даже, чтобы передохнуть. Когда Рагнар в очередной раз скомандовал привал, Ворейн только упрямо мотнул головой:  
— Не сегодня, кузен. Я должен добраться до этих гор как можно скорее.  
— Несколько часов ничего не изменят, — досадливо поморщился Рагнар. — Если даже твои братья там, — он сделал многозначительную паузу, — они живут там уже не один год. Придешь ты сегодня или завтра…  
Вместо ответа Ворейн, не прекращая шагать, надел шлем и снова запустил поиск дружественных сигналов. Алая волна проплыла по снежному полю внутри визора, уткнулась в ломаную линию начала горной гряды, затормозила на пару долгих мгновений…  
Три слабые, едва мерцающие красно-черные точки ответов почти слились в одну. Ворейн почувствовал, как сжимаются, пропуская удар, оба сердца.  
— Они там, — произнес он чужим бесстрастным голосом.  
— Вот и славно, пусть пока там и остаются, — попытался урезонить его Рагнар. — Они никуда не денутся за ночь, а твой обглоданный труп утром совершенно не улучшит им настроение. Давай-ка зайдем вон за тот валун, чтобы костер не задувало ветром…  
— К демонам костер, — все тем же механическим тоном откликнулся Ворейн. — Я иду туда. Сейчас, — он наконец развернулся к Рагнару и посмотрел ему в глаза через визоры шлема. — Если бы я нашел тебя и твоего брата на пару дней раньше, Нальфир бы выжил. Я не допускаю ошибок дважды, так что не пытайся остановить меня.  
Рагнар вздохнул.  
— Как скажешь, кузен, — произнес он, поднимая руки. — Тогда давай хотя бы зажжем факелы.

— Расскажи, чем кончилась та история, — попросил Ворейн, когда они продолжили путь, освещая себе дорогу огнем. — Твой примарх убил Моркаи?  
— Нет, — Рагнар помолчал, подбирая слова. — Великий Волк Русс отказался делиться с Моркаи добычей, и тогда тот приказал Фреки и Гери — своим сыновьям — растерзать его на части. Но волки-побратимы ослушались, и Русс, победив Моркаи в схватке, заточил его в подземном царстве, заставив охранять там несчастные души. — В его голосе больше не было ни следа тягучей сказительской интонации, он сухо и сжато пересказывал факты — или то, что таковыми полагал. — Потом Великий Волк пошел по землям людей, нашел всех волков-подручных Моркаи и спросил, будут ли они служить ему. Тех, кто соглашался, он оставлял в живых; тех же, что осмелились отказаться…  
— Убил? — коротко спросил Ворейн. — Хороший вождь. Но я бы перебил всех.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — саркастично хмыкнул Рагнар в ответ. — Но эта история не о том, как стать Расчленителем, а о том, что узы братства, пусть и не кровного, превыше всего. О том, что жестокому правителю подчиняются из страха, а за мудрым следуют из уважения.  
— Страх тоже не повредит, — Ворейн обернулся на ходу, чтобы раскрыть мысль, и едва не упал, запнувшись обо что-то. Факел зашипел, пламя задрожало от взметнувшегося снега. — Что за?.. — ругнулся он и наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть препятствие. За три дня пути по пустоши он почти привык к тому, что под ногами нет ничего кроме многих метров плотного снега.  
То, что с первого взгляда показалось толстым бревном, неведомо как занесенным сюда, к подножию скал, было человеком. Когда-то давно — а может, вчера, — он умер здесь, и холод заставил тело одеревенеть, сохраняя его нетронутым. На Кретации мясо с костей быстро обглодали бы падальщики, но здесь… Ворейн осторожно тронул щеку мертвеца. Плоть не подалась, как будто была выточена из камня.  
Он выпрямился и обвел факелом окрестности. Впрочем, в этом не было нужды: огрызок ополовиненной луны и так хорошо освещал все то, что Ворейн до сих пор, цепляя краем глаза, принимал за причудливой формы камни: остатки хижин, разметанные по снегу и уже наполовину занесенные, полукруглый очаг чуть в стороне, шкуры животных — и тела, тела, тела…  
— Мертвое поселение, — произнес из-за его спины Рагнар. — Может быть, именно с ним торговали твои братья.  
— От чего они умерли? — спросил Ворейн, одновременно желая и страшась услышать ответ.  
— Не знаю, — по скрежету керамита можно было догадаться, что Рагнар пожал плечами. — Землетрясение, сильный камнепад, болезнь… Непохоже, чтобы их убило соседнее племя.  
“Или мои братья”, — додумал Ворейн, отмечая про себя, что невольно задерживал дыхание.  
— Волки так и не успели до них добраться, — заметил он вслух.  
— Они бы и не стали их трогать, — отозвался Рагнар. — Волки едят только парное мясо, остывшим они побрезгуют.  
Ворейн переступил через ледяную мумию и продолжил прокладывать дорогу сквозь глубокий снег. Здесь, на месте мертвого поселения, он оказался более утоптанным, так что ноги проваливались всего по колено и идти было проще. Хруст замерзшей корочки поверх сугробов эхом отражался от скальной стены, все так же маячившей впереди. Шаги шедшего следом Рагнара звучали тише — он шел по уже перемешанной снежной каше — но снег под его тяжелыми сабатонами тоже жалобно хрустел. Из-за шлема Ворейн не улавливал, что именно изменилось в звуке, но что-то его настораживало.  
— Не оборачивайся, — спокойно попросил Рагнар, похоже, заметив его беспокойство. — Да, они идут за нами, но не нападут, пока мы не дадим повод.  
— Разве нашей съедобности им не достаточно? — съязвил Ворейн, замедляя шаг.  
— Они знают, что мы не только съедобны, но и смертоносны. Прикидывают свои шансы.  
— И каковы они?  
— Зависит от того, сколько их.  
Не ответив, Ворейн перенастроил визоры шлема на тепловой режим и включил круговой обзор.  
— Десяток сзади. Еще четверо обходят по бокам, — скупо проинформировал он.  
— Окружают, — так же сдержанно отозвался Рагнар. — Придется драться, кузен.  
Словно отвечая его словам, один из волков широким прыжком преодолел расстояние между ними и выскочил вперед, к границе круга света, отбрасываемого факелом. Зверь действительно был огромным: в холке он достигал пояса космодесантника, а если бы встал на задние лапы, мог бы поставить передние Ворейну на плечи. В приоткрытой пасти были видны клыки, и, судя по толщине, позвоночник они могли перекусить так же легко, как хрупкие птичьи косточки. Волк коротко рыкнул, и сзади, с боков ему откликнулись другие члены стаи.  
Не сговариваясь, оба десантника встали спиной к спине, обнажив оружие. Ворейн снял ставший помехой шлем, прицепил его к поясу и широко ухмыльнулся, предчувствуя хорошую драку. Он пару раз коротко рубанул силовым топором, проверяя ход. Волк припал на передние лапы, оскалился в ответ, словно отвечая на его угрозу своим, звериным языком. На какую-то долю мгновения Ворейн подумал даже, что они с волком похожи, но по бокам от того тут же встали его собратья, и думать стало некогда.  
Они нападали все вместе, кучно, презирая чопорные человеческие правила честного боя. Их темно-серая, почти черная шерсть отливала стальным блеском в свете факелов, от быстрых движений все силуэты сливались в один огромный смертоносный клубок, из которого то и дело вырывалась оскаленная пасть, метя в шею, лицо, руки. Волки нападали бесшумно, не рыча, не воя, и если бы не жуткий скрежет керамита под клыками, их можно было бы принять за призраков.  
Того, кто прыгнул на него слева, Ворейн отшвырнул мощным ударом рукоятью топора. Лезвие чиркнуло по боку другого волка, но тот не отскочил, не замедлился ни на секунду, хотя сквозь быстро пропитавшийся кровью мех было видно, как обнажились в порезе желтовато-белые обломки ребер. Нападавший справа волк попытался вцепиться Ворейну в руку, но тот за долю секунды до этого опустил факел, одаривая зверя дробящим кости ударом керамитового кулака по морде. Сзади раздались выстрелы из болтера — Рагнар явно предпочитал огнестрельное оружие честной рукопашной драке.  
— Огонь! — коротко рявкнул он. — Отгоняй их огнем!  
Ворейн не ответил. Ему, откровенно говоря, было уже наплевать — бой увлек его настолько, что все остальное на время перестало существовать, смазалось, как свежие чернила, по которым неосторожно провели рукой. Четкими остались только он, его противники и дрожащий от обоюдной ярости воздух между ними. Он чувствовал терпкий, горький запах волчьей крови, и его рот наполнялся слюной. Рыча, он бросился вперед, вкладывая в замах весь свой вес, и один из волков упал, перерубленный пополам — он умер так же беззвучно, как и дрался до этого. Один из его товарищей, пользуясь тем, что спина Ворейна больше не была прикрыта, попытался зайти сзади, но тот сбил его широким ударом факела с разворота. Волк взвизгнул, впервые за весь бой хоть как-то подав голос. Его опаленная шерсть задымилась, тихо тлея, но он быстро потушил ее, упав в снег.  
Услышав визг, остальные волки, словно по команде, удвоили напор. Ворейн снова встал спиной почти вплотную к Рагнару. Болтер позади него застучал чаще, послышался надсадный вой огнемета — похоже, и кузену приходилось несладко. Ворейн широко размахнулся факелом, очерчивая возле себя полукруг, и стая на миг отпрянула, но тут же снова ринулась в бой. Несмотря на то, что снег был уже то тут, то там усеян волчьими трупами, казалось, их стало только больше.  
— Ты спрашивал, какие у них шансы? — в перерыве между двумя очередями произнес Рагнар. — Хорошие, так я скажу! Сдается мне, мы нарвались на слишком большую стаю для нас двоих.  
— Ну нет, этим тварям не победить! — расхохотался Ворейн. — Зубы маловаты!  
Волки меж тем все прибывали и прибывали. Ворейн убивал их десятками, разрубая, поджигая, сокрушая их кости и плоть. Его доспехи почти полностью покрылись их склизкой кровью и ошметками внутренностей, но на место каждой убитой вставала новая тварь. Он уже прикидывал, что расскажет Рагнар о его смерти, если переживет эту ночь, когда появились они.  
Две черно-красные фигуры выступили из мрака, как вестники смерти. Они атаковали стаю сзади, и вой их цепных мечей, врубавшихся в плоть, показался Ворейну благословенным гимном.  
— Кровь Кретации! — проорал он, вбивая лезвие топора в глотку очередного волка так сильно, что его голова буквально взорвалась, окатив его градом осколков кости и брызг мозгового вещества.  
— За Сета и Сангвиния! — отозвались в унисон его боевые братья.  
Под их слаженными усилиями стая дрогнула. Сами став жертвой своей излюбленной тактики — окружения — волки заметались, мешая друг другу и не зная, в какую сторону бросаться. Десантники врубались в их ряды с двух сторон, неся смерть и усиливая хаос, швыряя уже мертвых под ноги еще живым. Наконец один из волков взвыл в стороне, запрокинув мохнатую голову, и стая молниеносно отступила. Словно все те же безмолвные призраки, они гигантскими скачками растворились во тьме, откуда и прибыли, и о том, что они были здесь, напоминали только груды трупов и покрасневший от крови подтаявший снег.  
Прибывшие Расчленители сняли шлемы.  
— Брат Креск! — вырвалось у Ворейна. — Не знал, что тебя отправили сюда!  
— Могу сказать то же самое, брат-сержант Ворейн, — зубасто ухмыльнулся тот.  
Они тепло обнялись, перемешивая выстывающую на доспехах волчью кровь.  
— Нечасто увидишь Расчленителя и Волка сражающимися спиной к спине, — заметил тем временем второй брат Ворейна, имени которого тот не помнил. — Обычно мы скорее воюем лицом к лицу.  
Рагнар, счищавший с нагрудника волчьи кишки, ощутимо насторожился. Он ни словом, ни взглядом не показал, что что-то не так, но его движения стали подчеркнуто плавными, выверенными.  
— И вправду, брат, — Креск сделал пару шагов в его сторону, — как так вышло, что ты оказался посреди этого ледяного шарика на пару с нашим хвостатым недругом? Неужели он тоже провинился перед волчьим королем, и его выпнули под зад из крепости, как нас когда-то?  
Ворейн сделал шаг в сторону, неосознанно заслоняя Рагнара от братьев.  
— Нет, — ответил он, упрямо наклонив голову. — Кузены-Волки больше не враги нам. Рагнар Черная Грива — мой проводник на Фенрисе. Я надеялся найти хоть что-то, что от вас осталось, но поначалу и мечтать не смел, что обнаружу вас живыми!  
Расчленители переглянулись. Воцарившееся молчание не было враждебным, и все же ни Ворейн, ни Рагнар не пытались нарушить его первыми.  
— Похоже, мир сильно изменился с тех пор, как мы здесь застряли, — произнес наконец брат, все еще остававшийся неназванным. — Волки теперь друзья, подумать только! Этак дойдет до того, что и Сангвиний восстанет из мертвых, а Император слезет со своего трона!  
Он ухмыльнулся и покачал головой.  
— Хватит уже стоять на открытом месте, — проворчал Креск. — Бери своего Волка на поводок и пойдем под крышу, брат. Наш новый дом, конечно, не сравнить с крепостью-монастырем, но там хотя бы не дует ветер.

— Мы зовем ее Пещерой Потерянных, — хохотнул брат, представившийся Сартом, когда их путь наконец-то закончился. Он отошел в сторону, давая Ворейну хорошенько рассмотреть внутренности небольшой округлой пещеры с кривоватой деревянной дверью на входе.  
— Ирония вполне в его духе, — фыркнул Креск. — Осторожно, не запнись у порога. Там обитает брат Кардос, чтобы не протух.  
Ворейн опустил взгляд под ноги и осторожно переступил через тело в покрытом изморозью черно-красном доспехе.  
— Как он погиб? — спросил он.  
— Попал под крупный камень, — Креск кивнул на прикрытый шкурой верх доспеха, где должна была быть голова. Судя по очертаниям, череп брата Кардоса стал значительно более плоским, чем при жизни. Шлем лежал у покойного брата на бедре, упираясь в одеревеневшую руку, отчего казалось, что Кардос снял в шеи голову и удобно устроил ее на коленях. — На самом деле, это довольно долгая история…  
Он прошел к очагу в дальней части пещеры и подул на угли. Маленький язычок пламени затанцевал между прогоревшими остатками дров, цепляясь за жизнь, и Креск подкинул ему пару веток.  
— Садитесь, — махнул он, указывая на шкуры, устилавшие пол.  
Сарт прикатил из дальнего угла грубо сделанный деревянный бочонок и ударом кулака пробил дыру в крышке. По пещере тут же разлился вкусный запах пряных трав и чего-то сладкого, перемешанный с режущей глаз спиртовой вонью.  
— Местные прикатили, — пояснил Сарт и выставил к огню кружки, сделанные, по всей видимости, той же рукой — колдобины и изгибы плохо обработанного дерева были весьма похожи. — Сначала, когда они приперлись к нам на порог, мы думали было перебить их в назидание другим, но они так забавно лопотали что-то там про красных богов, да еще и пожрать притащили… — он снова сходил в “съестной” угол и вернулся с корзинкой, прикрытой вязаной тканью. — Самая вкусная закусь здесь, — пояснил он. — Вяленые колечки из щупалец кракена. Говорят, куча аборигенов гибнет, когда эта тварь вылезает из своего логова, так что добыть его мясо — та еще забава, но тем веселее!  
— Кракены обитают в море, — подал голос Рагнар, — и к поверхности выходят только на Время Воды и Огня. А вы забрались довольно далеко на материк…  
— Время Воды и Огня — это когда температура начинает хоть немного приближаться к пригодной для житья? — перебил его Креск. — Если бы не извержение вулканов, я бы назвал его лучшим сезоном здесь. Правда, Кардоса завалило как раз тогда… — Он задумался, баюкая кружку в ладонях и глядя в огонь. — Поначалу мы держались у стен крепости, далеко не уходили. Крупный зверь туда не сунется, а мелких побить — к сытному ужину. Мы даже иногда ходили орать песни под стенами крепости, — они с Сартом хохотнули в унисон. — Весело было… А затем настал сезон штормов, как говорят у нас на Кретации. Сначала мы обрадовались: тепло, солнце наконец-то светит как следует, даже звери оживились немного. Но потом все пошло наперекосяк: земля начала то вставать дыбом, то проваливаться под ногами, живность ушла… А крепости хоть бы хны! — Креск досадливо поморщился. — Кое-как дотащили свои задницы и тело Кардоса до брошенной деревушки местных. Пошли по следам и вышли к горам, тут и остались. Здесь хорошо, тихо… Аборигены ходят то и дело, у них можно добыть выпивку и что-нибудь интересное.  
— Шкуры, например? — спросил Ворейн, кивая на ту, что лежала у него под задницей. — Или, вон, морды чьи-то?  
Он указал на прибитую к стене острым камнем здоровенную даже по меркам Астартес голову, украшенную мехом и двумя огромными клыками.  
— Нет, это мы сами добывали, пока не надоело, — пояснил Сарт. — Иногда отдавали аборигенам, чтобы продолжали таскать нам мьод. Потом освоили тут неподалеку железную жилу, начали им сгружать руду. Они странные здесь: то приходят, то уходят, на месте не сидят. Только успеешь с одними связь наладить, как они уже поднялись и пошли куда-то, а на их место другие притащились. Поди уследи… Мы ведь и на вас так наткнулись — шли проведать, не пришел ли кто вместо прошлого племени. Этих какая-то болезнь уложила. На самом деле, у них уже успело смениться несколько поколений с тех пор, как мы поселились здесь... Но довольно про нас! — оборвал он себя. — Брат-сержант, расскажи, что творится в большом мире! Много славных дел успели совершить?  
— Я больше не сержант, — усмехнулся Ворейн. — Теперь я капитан Десятой Роты, брат!  
За разговорами о победах и поражениях Ордена они не заметили, как пролетело несколько часов. Мьод подогревал беседу, огонь в очаге создавал уют. Даже в сторону Рагнара после истории о его приключениях на Кретации больше не косились с подозрением.  
— Значит, кончена старая вражда? — спросил Сарт, глядя ему в глаза. — Что скажешь, Волк, готов считать нас кузенами, а?  
— Если б не был готов, я бы сюда не пришел, — пожал плечами тот. — Но до конца вражды еще много лет пути. Как говорят у нас, кракена едят по частям, — он ухмыльнулся, показывая заостренные клыки, и бросил в рот вяленое щупальце.  
— Честный ответ, — кивнул Сарт. — Будем считать, что сейчас мы хотя бы убили этого кракена.

Фрегат Расчленителей садился медленно, как будто до последнего сомневаясь, что ему позволят безнаказанно коснуться брюхом этой земли. Волки наблюдали за ним с той же настороженностью: а ну как развернет орудия к Этту, снесет огневой мощью часть башен крепости?  
Сопла протопили снег до самой земли, прежде чем “Стигимолох” наконец-то сел и заглушил двигатель. Некоторое время блестящая громада корабля оставалась неподвижной. Затем в его брюхе прорезалась щель, от него отделился посадочный трап, с грохотом упавший на мерзлую землю. У его основания застыли два воина в черно-красной броне. Они не обнажали оружия, но по их позам было видно, что при малейшей угрозе они готовы это сделать.  
— Прощай, Рагнар Черная Грива! — Ворейн пожал кузену руку, коснувшись запястьем запястья, по древнему обычаю воинов. — Счастливой тебе охоты среди звезд!  
— Прощай, — откликнулся Рагнар. — Если еще когда-нибудь встретимся, я расскажу, какие истории у нас слагают про тебя и наш поход.  
Ворейн кивнул и оглянулся на братьев, уже почти занесших тело Кардоса внутрь корабля. Затем снова пристально посмотрел на Рагнара, словно запоминая его черты.  
— И все-таки вашим кракенам не сравниться с карнозаврами! — залихватски ухмыльнувшись, заявил он. — Но у них есть одно преимущество: они уж точно вкуснее.  
И, рассмеявшись, он в пару гигантских прыжков преодолел трап, тут же начавший подниматься.  
— Клюв размером с целый дроппод, — вполголоса произнес Рагнар, глядя, как “Стигимолох” прогревает сопла, и улыбнулся.  



End file.
